Mega Man 9 In a Nutshell
by Burai007
Summary: Mega Man 9 the game all in one story. Contains spoilers for the game and foul launguage.


Mega Man9 in a Nut Shell

"Mega Man, Dr. Light has been arrested for making eight evil new robots!" Roll faints.

"Ugh I guess I better go kick some ass again, even though I haven't done this in a long time, damn Wily." Mega Man said and teleported off to Splash Woman's stage. After avoiding crazy ass traps and such, Mega Man entered the boss door.

"Where are you?!" Mega Man shouted. A blue mermaid robot appeared.

"Wow a woman, wait you have no rack!" Mega Man said.

"How dare you, I am Splash Woman!" said the robot.

"Well you have no boobs so you really aren't a woman." Mega Man laughed.

"You are going to so die for that blue **BITCH**!" Splash Woman screamed and rushed Mega Man. It was an easy battle and she was dead in a flash.

"Maybe if you had a nice rack, it could've distracted me." Mega Man said. He teleported to Tornado Man's stage afterwards and after a few minutes reached the boss door.

"Halt! So you are the idiot Mega Man!" Tornado Man appeared.

"At least I am not a crappy recolor of Wind Man." Mega Man mocked.

"I will send you to **HELL**!" Tornado Man roared and attacked. Mega Man saw through his moves just as if he was watching Wind Man's brother and killed Tornado Man.

"Well that was damn easy, let's see who is next." Mega Man teleported away to Galaxy Man's stage and went on a rampage. He entered the boss chamber and found Galaxy Man singing.

"Galaxy Man, Galaxy Man, size of the entire Galaxy, Man." Galaxy Man was singing.

"Oh **HELL** no, you aren't going to be added to that song, I will break your **ASS** before that happens." Mega Man screeched.

"My Black Hole Bombs will send your tiny fragile body to the ether!" Galaxy Man screamed and attacked. Mega Man had little time to understand his moves before he vaporized Galaxy Man. Mega Man teleported away as Galaxy Man was exploding and went to Concrete Man's stage. After battling robot elephants and spiders, Mega Man finally made his way to the boss door.

"You have come at last Mega Man!" Concrete Man appeared.

"Just give up; you cannot defeat me Concrete Man surrender." Mega Man demanded.

"I think I was smash your tiny body instead!" Concrete Man sneered and charged Mega Man. Mega Man was faster and by the time Concrete Man was able to turn around, Mega Man had already devastated him with laser tridents. After Concrete Man was no more, a disk fell out of his body when he blew up.

"Better head to the lab to check this." Mega Man said and teleported to the lab. He gave the disk to Auto, who analyzed it right away. He explains that it was a date the robot was created and it was expired.

"Are you tell me I am fighting **GARBAGE**?!" Mega Man yelled out.

"Its sad but true Mega Man, you are indeed fighting garbage." Auto said.

"Great, Wily has really lost it this time." Mega Man said under his breath. He teleported to Jewel Man's stage and began to travel through the mines. After fighting a rock monster, Mega Man reaches the boss door.

"Hey Mega Man want to go have some fun?" A rather gay voice says.

"Oh great it's the fag of the hour, Jewel Man." Mega Man grumbled.

"That's not very nice Mega Man; I will have to show you my _jewels_." Jewel Man said in a really gay voice.

"That's it, **BLACK HOLE BOMB**!" Mega Man roared out and shot one out. Jewel Man was utterly destroyed by the Black Hole.

"That takes care of the fag, off to the next area." Mega Man said and teleported off to Magma Man's stage. After a duel with a fire dragon and dodging magma lasers, Mega Man enters Magma Man's chamber.

"Let's see if you can take my heat Mega Man!" Magma Man bellowed out

"Tornado blow!" Mega Man shouted and twisters attacked. Magma Man's power was drained and Mega Man used it again to destroy him. Mega Man teleported to Hornet Man's stage and carefully made his way to Hornet Man. He defeated a flower robot along the way.

"Ah you have come to my flower paradise!" Hornet Man said

"Oh my god a HIPPIE, anything but a hippie, **BEGONE YOU FLOWER LOVING BASTARD**!" Mega Man unleashed his Magma Bazooka on Hornet Man burning him to hell. Mega Man teleports to the last robot master's stage and after getting past magic blocks and shadow copies of himself, he makes it to the last chamber.

"At last you have arrived Mega Man." Plug Man appeared.

"You are the last one, prepare yourself Plug Man." Mega Man said and began to attack with jewel satellite. After a very long battle, Plug Man dropped a circuit of some sorts.

"I think Auto can analyze this circuit piece." Mega Man teleported off to the lab and gave it to Auto. Auto told him it was the memory circuit board.

"We can play back his memory to see why he went berserk Mega Man!" Auto then played back the robot's memory. It turns out Dr. Wily was behind it and Mega Man rolled his eyes

"It was Wily all along yet again." Mega Man grumbled under his breath. The lights went out in the lab and Wily came in on his spaceship taking the memory circuit board with him. Mega Man then enters his castle and starts to work his way up, fighting another fire dragon along the way. He makes it to the boss of the first level of the castle and it is totem pole robots. Mega Man figures out how to beat them by sending them to the spike sphere behind them. After destroying them, he heads to the next part of the castle. After another encounter with the robot flower and an underwater battle, he makes it to the next boss, a giant swordfish robot.

"Got to hand it to Wily, he has some originality." Mega Man said. He then defeats the boss in three parts, first his tail, then he destroys his underside and finally the head which Mega Man had to dodge lasers. Mega Man makes his way to the third castle level and bypassing spike traps, snipers and Yellow Devil and Green Devil looking spawn. He descends to the boss door. Mega Man finds himself face to face with Bio Green and Bio Yellow Devil.

"Damn Wily, has to make me fight a blast from the past which these would be called the Spawns from Hell." Mega Man swore under his breath and unloaded the Black Hole Bomb when the eye came towards Mega Man. After defeating the Bio Devil Twins, Mega Man entered the last castle level. It was here he defeated the eight robot masters yet again and finally enters the teleport pod to confront Wily. Wily drops down in a large skull dinosaur machine.

"That's not even close to being original Wily." Mega Man muttered.

"Shut it blue boy! Now is my chance to finally destroy you!" Wily shouted.

"Fine bring it on old man, I always kick your ass in the end." Mega Man said and began to attack. The machine shot out egg like objects that Mega Man had to make explode on the chin of the machine. After several minutes, the skull part was blown apart and the machine switched tactics. Wily made it shoot flames and tried to flatten Mega Man. He dodged it all and defeated this phase of the machine. Wily then flies out of the machine and attacks in a smaller machine. Mega Man uses plug ball to finally end the battle. Wily runs off and does the same old please forgive me saying. Mega Man summons Rush, his dog and shows Wily his failures. Wily then tells Mega Man Dr. Light needs help and that it was his robot that captured him. Proto Man appears and tells Mega Man it's a trap and that it is a false Dr. Light. Mega Man does not think so and tries to rescue the imposter. The robot shocks Mega Man and he collapses. Wily escapes and Proto Man comes back to save his brother yet again.

Whew finally done please comment fairly and rate.


End file.
